Audrey and Percy's Tale
by Queen of Everyday
Summary: The story of Audrey Jones and Percy Weasley, starting in 1995. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters; JK Rowling does.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is dedicated to Baby Says by The Kills**

* * *

 **June, 1995**

It was a dreadful day. Rain pounded the windows and soaked the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as an old silver-haired man spun a small object around and around in his hands inside his office. He sat facing the portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses, contemplating the newest news on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter saw him come back from the dead almost two months ago and yet there hadn't been any news on him since. He was biding his time, gathering strength and followers and capitalizing on the fact that the Ministry and its many supporters weren't believing that he had returned. Just yesterday, yet another article had come out mentioning Harry in an unflattering way.

Albus Dumbledore sighed. Voldemort may be waiting out his time now but soon he would attack. Dumbledore thought of the Muggleborns and the Blood Traitors and their families and frowned. He had a feeling that there would be a time in the not-so-distant future that he would not be able to properly protect them. He would need a plan.

He pulled a quill and some parchment from his desk and commenced a letter.

 _Alastor,_

 _I know you've been through a great ordeal recently and I was pleased to learn you've been recovering well. If you could meet me at the place where I asked you first to teach and bring our trusted Auror friend next Sunday, it would be greatly appreciated._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _A &P_

Dumbledore walked into the Leaky Cauldron, waving his wand at his robes to dry them. He had two orders of business to discuss today. He searched the pub until his eyes came to rest on Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He sat next to them at the cramped table and nodded. Moody smiled grimly.

"Alastor, Kingsley, it's a pleasure to see you," Dumbledore murmured, casting a quick spell to keep eavesdroppers at bay.

"Dumbledore," Moody grumbled, "tell me, what was so important I had to come all the way out here?"

"I think," Dumbledore said carefully, "that it is time to recommence to Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order?" Kingsley said. He hadn't been in the original Order but had heard a lot of things about it, being friends with many people who had been in it.

"Yes," Dumbledore said gravely. "Now that Voldemort has risen again, it is imperative we take action immediately. I'm here to ask you to join the Order. It is a risk to be involved in this as it would be dangerous for you if anyone were to discover your loyalty to the Order."

Moody looked at him. "Well, I'm in. I'm not being pushed around by those filthy Death Eaters. Besides, I was in it before and I lived."

Kingsley nodded. "Me, as well."

Dumbledore smiled. "Wonderful. Now, I'll admit, there's another reason I asked to meet with you. As a precaution, in case, in the future, Voldemort should get his hands on the Ministry, we need to be prepared."

"How?" Kingsley asked.

"We'll need to set up safe houses for Muggleborns, Blood Traitors and their families. I'd like the two of you to help me organize the project by overseeing the progress of finding and warding houses around the world. I'll need more people to help with this as well. If you could think of anyone that could help-"

"How about," Moody interrupted, "Nymphadora Tonks? She's a new Auror, she's got a strong sense of wrong and right. She'd be good for the Order, too."

Dumbledore nodded.

 _A &P_

On a warm, muggy day, the door slammed behind Percy Weasley as he pulled his bag behind him into The Burrow's backyard, words replaying in his mind.

 _Percy, you're being ridiculous._

 _This whole family is wrong. Dumbledore's nothing but an old fool!_

 _You put your job ahead of your family. It's embarrassing, Father._

Other, older words replayed too.

 _Percy the prat._

 _Percy has no sense of humour._

 _Ignore him, it's just Percy._

He couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't be overlooked anymore. He was special, he was more than Bill or Charlie or Fred or George or Ron. He had a job as Junior Assistant to the Minister and his father had no right to say he got that job because of who his family was. Because the Ministry has better things to do than to spy on the Weasleys. Dumbledore was a fool, and Harry Potter was just and overindulged brat who wanted attention. It was pathetic and so was his father for believing any of it.

He would step out of their shadow.

He Apparated to Diagon Alley and hauled his bag down the street, passing various shoppers, and entered the Leaky Cauldron. He walked up to the counter and nodded to Tom, the barkeep. "Any rooms available?"

Tom nodded. "Indeed, just one person?"

"Yes," Percy grumbled. He paid Tom and was led up the narrow stairs and to a sticky brown door. He took the key and pushed the door open.

A soggy gray mattress lay on a peeling bed frame and it had a small desk jammed in the corner and a tiny bureaux painted black. The room had no windows and smelled strongly of burnt toast.

"Lovely," Percy frowned.

 **July**

Albus Dumbledore thought over the possibilities. He would need Kingsley and Alastor and Nymphadora, whom he had met at the first Order meeting last Tuesday, to oversee the safe houses and to report to him on the progress of the houses but he would need two people to run the plan. He would need someone in the Ministry who works near the Minister and he would need a Muggleborn or Blood Traitor who would need to go into hiding who can live in the safe house Dumbledore had secured in Sky Beach, a Muggle town.

He considered Percy Weasley. He remembered him well from his time at Hogwarts as he had only graduated a year ago. He had horn-rimmed glasses, curly ginger hair and an extremely pompous manner. He had heard of the falling out he had had with his family and frowned. Though he said he didn't believe Harry or Dumbledore, Dumbledore had a feeling that that wasn't the real problem. He remembered his twin brothers various pranks on him and his siblings teasing and Percy's penchant for proving himself.

He thought Percy would like to help. He was a Gryffindor after all.

Dumbledore pulled out his quill.

 _Dear Nymphadora…_

 _A &P_

 _Click. Click. Click._

"Ugh," Percy grumbled. He pulled himself out of bed and walked to the window in his new apartment. The apartment was admittedly small but it had two bedrooms and a kitchen, bath and living room so Percy was satisfied.

He yanked the window open and grabbed the parchment of the leg of a brown tawny owl he had never seen before and rolled it open impatiently.

 _Percy Weasley,_

 _I wish to speak to you regarding Albus Dumbledore and the safety of Muggleborns. I understand you don't know me but I would be honoured to speak to you about it. If interested, please meet me at the Hog's Head on the sixteenth of July at one-thirty._

 _A friend_

Percy scoffed. Albus Dumbledore? Muggleborns? None of them had anything to do with _him._ He was about to rip the letter into pieces when there was a knock on the door.

He set the letter down and opened the green door. Molly Weasley stood there anxiously looking around.

"Oh, Perce-" She moved to step forward and his anger at her seeing her, his confusion at her knowing where he lived and his furiousness at the _friend_ who wrote him a mysterious letter boiled over and he slammed the door in her face.

There was silence. _Knock._ "Percy?" she called. He turned and walked to his bedroom, shutting that door too. He sat on his bed and took a deep breath. No matter how mad at his father he was, he was briefly angry with himself for the pain he was causing his mother.

 _The safety of Muggleborns._

He thought of his brothers and knew they would meet with this unknown stranger.

 _Fine_. He resolved himself to go if only to tell off this prankster.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Another Story by The Head and the Heart**

* * *

Entering the pub on the sunny, balmy Tuesday during his lunch break, Percy looked around. He stood there for a minute, taking in his dank, greasy surrondings with a scowl. The Hog's Head? Could they not find a better place to meet?

He sat at an empty booth and waiting, checking his watch.

 **1:02**

 **1:03**

 **1:04**

 **1:05**

 **1:06**

He was about to get up, angry with this person for wasting his time when a small, blonde woman slipped in the booth across from him.

She beamed. "Wotcher, Percy." He stared. Opened his mouth to speak. Shut it again.

"Now, I know what you're thinking, but-"

"How," Percy interrupted, "I mean, why would you call me here?"

She frowned. "It was in my note. It's about You-Know-Who and how he's gathering followers and-"

"But," Percy cut her off again. "That's a scam. I can assure you, as a close companion to the Minister himself, that there's no truth to anything Albus Dumbledore and that Harry Potter-"

He continued to go on as Nymphadora Tonks stared at him. She didn't know what Dumbledore had been thinking to send her to talk to him. She had changed her appearance until she knew whether or not he would be willing to help but she was sure he wouldn't. He was a pretentious prat, as far as she could tell. But she had promised Mad-Eye that she would give it her best shot.

"Look, Percy, _I_ can assure you that You-Know-Who has come back. Albus Dumbledore is eccentric and slightly mad but he is also the greatest Wizard alive and if he says _he's_ back, then he is. And in the future, Muggleborns and Blood Traitors, _like your family_ , could be in danger. If you want to help, great. If not, at least don't be a bloody prat."

Tonks stood and stomped out of the Hog's Head, Percy staring mystified after her.

Percy's _a Gryffindor? Percy?_

 _He's a pompous prat._

 _…_ _can't do anything…_

 _Certainly not as brave as Bill or Charlie…_

A moment later, he bolted out of his seat and after her. He glanced around, not spotting her. He guessed and turned right, weaving through pedestrians. Finally, he spotted her up ahead. Cutting off a hefty brunette Witch picking up her dropped vials, he veered into the woman's path.

She started, seeing Percy.

"Wait," he panted. "I'm not promising anything but…"

 _A &P_

 _Thunk._ Audrey swore. That was the third time in a row she dropped her book. Balancing her coffee in one hand and her billion shopping bags in the other, she leaned over to pick it up. The book was from Flourish and Blott's and was called _A Guide to Decorating_ by Amelia Goff. She had decided last week to redecorate her shop.

"Hem-hem," she heard. Audrey looked up and saw a woman dressed all in pink. Fuchsia jacket, amaranth skirt, coral stockings and a magenta hat. Audrey started.

The woman was bearing down on a man with salt and pepper hair and ripped and worn clothes. She had him cornered. "What do you think you're doing here?" Her voice and was high and lilting, like a five-year-old. "I would think you that people like _you_ would have the decency not to show your face around places like this. Witches and Wizards come here to shop and we don't need to waste our time having to look at filthy monsters. Should we, Reinhardt?"

Audrey scowled and stomped up beside her. "Excuse me." The pink lady didn't turn around so she tapped her on the shoulder. " _Excuse_ me."

The woman turned towards her and widened her eyes innocently. "Yes, my dear, how may I help you?"

Audrey grimaced. "You can tell me what gives you the right to speak to that man like that." Audrey followed the woman's glance to the man. He was a pitiful sight. His clothes were dirt-encrusted and is thin coat hung in tatters. She couldn't see his face properly because he was scrunched against the wall, hardly discernible in the shadows. What she could see, however, was marred with scars.

The woman stood up straight. She was very short and barely came to Audrey shoulder. "Hem-hem. _I_ am Dolores Umbridge and I work for the Minister for Magic and _this_ ," she gestured to the man, "is a werewolf. They are vile and dangerous beastes and should be prohibited from public places," Umbridge elucidated.

Audrey looked at her. "Well, was he bothering anyone?" Though she had been told that werewolves were dangerous creatures, something about the woman and her manner were driving Audrey crazy.

"Of course. He shouldn't be here," Umbridge said sweetly.

Audrey opened her mouth to retort when the man stepped forward. He looked to be in his fifties with his lined face and graying hair. "It's fine," his voice was low and deep. He shot Umbridge a contemptuous look. "I was leaving."

Umbridge smiled triumphantly. Reinhardt turned without another word and walked left, disappearing around the corner.

"I would advise you in the future not to consort with the likes of him, Ms…"

"Jones," Audrey gritted her teeth. "Audrey Jones."

With one last smile, Umbridge turned and left.

Audrey sighed and hefted her bags higher onto her arms as, unbeknownst to her, a woman with a heart-shaped face and bright pink hair watched…


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to All I Need by Within Temptation**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Mad-Eye, she's perfect," Tonks said with propitiation. She was telling Moody and Kingsley about the girl, Audrey Jones, who stood up to Dolores Umbridge earlier in the week.

"But," Moody said doubtfully, "all she did was stand up for a werewolf who she didn't even know was a werewolf at first."

"But, Professor Dumbledore said we needed a Muggleborn to help and I looked her up in the Ministry's archives. _She's_ a Muggleborn and she wasn't afraid to stand up for what was right."

"Nymphadora," Tonks winced but held her tongue, "we don't know anything about this girl other than that she doesn't like Umbridge and there's no surprise there."

Before Tonks could retort, Kingsley spoke. "How about, as a compromise, we'll write a letter to Dumbledore asking about her. Tonks said she looked young, so he'll remember her from school. He could give his opinion on this."

"But Dumbledore put us in charge," said Tonks. "I don't want to bother him."

Moody snorted. He was distrustful of Audrey Jones. "Fine, we'll write the bloody letter."

 _A &P_

 _Alastor,_

 _I do remember Ms Jones rather well from her time at Hogwarts. She just graduated this June past, in fact. She was a Gryffindor and was very good at Charms she'd be a good match, I believe. Has Ms Tonks had any luck with young Mr Weasley yet?_

 _Best of luck,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _A &P_

 _Audrey Jones,_

 _I wish to speak to you regarding Albus Dumbledore and the safety of Muggleborns. I understand you don't know me but I would be honoured to speak to you about it. If interested, please meet me at the Hog's Head on the twenty-fourth of July at one-thirty._

 _A friend_

 _A &P_

Audrey frowned. That made no sense. The safety of Muggleborns? She _was_ a Muggleborn. She pursed her lips.

She already had too much to do. Her book shop needed to be decorated before it could open in time for the fall. It would have been nicer to have it done for the summer so she could sell the books that Hogwarts students need, but she just finished school and had much too much work to do. She also had to set up more contacts to do more advertising and order more books. It was chaos.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Her grandmother asked. She looked up and smiled. Mirabelle Conrad had white hair and blue eyes and a very uncanny sense of knowing when something was wrong with her only granddaughter. She was her mother's mother and had raised Audrey and her younger brother Michael since Audrey had been six.

Audrey sighed and walked over to the coffee pot. She pointed to the letter she left on the table.

Mira read it seriously as Audrey watched. "Well, you're going to go, right?"

"I don't have time to deal with this right now."

Mira frowned. "It _says_ Muggleborns could be in danger. Does this relate to Voldemort, do you think?"

"Mira." Audrey huffed. "I've told you not to use his name."

"I can't imagine why. It's just a name."

Audrey sighed. "Well, it probably has nothing to do with You-Know-" seeing her grandmother's look, she said, "oh, alright then, _Voldemort_ as it's just a prank."

"But if it isn't, you need to go," Mira stated firmly. Audrey pursed her lips. There was no arguing with Mira when she was serious about something.

"Fine."

 _A &P_

Audrey cursed. Even not carrying a million bags, she was still clumsy. Not _that_ clumsy, but clumsy alright.

She leaned over to pick up her keys when another hand beat her to it. She straightened up and looked at the person holding them. He was probably early forties, bald and wearing bright blue robes. He smiled warmly and held them out to her.

"Thanks, I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy…"

"Oh, me too." Audrey noticed for the first time a short, pink-haired girl standing next to the man. The woman grinned. "I trip over _everything_."

Audrey smiled and turned to leave.

"Audrey," the man interrupted. "We need to talk to you…"

 _A &P_

Audrey slammed her apartment door. The apartment was above Lucy's and has plush beige carpet and red walls. Audrey sighed. She had always been messy but looking around her apartment, she was pretty surprised she'd let it get this messy.

Picking a shirt off the ground, she thought about her meeting earlier.

 _War is coming._

 _We need to be prepared._

 _…_ _you could help._

It kept coming back to that. She should want to help, right? All her life she'd wanted to do something substantial. Neither of them had told her their names in case she decided not to.

She decided to.

 _A &P_

 **August**

Percy Weasley was not a patient man. He wasn't nice, understanding or accommodating. He was hot-tempered, selfish, more than a little conceited.

Impatient.

He glanced across from himself and looked at Nymphadora Tonks. She tapped her fingers on the table and smiled apologetically, "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. He stood up and yanked the door open. A young woman stood there. She had blue eyes and long, wavy brown hair and was only a few inches shorter than him.

She was Audrey Jones. He remembered her from Hogwarts. She was a year younger than him, in Gryffindor and she was loosely friends with Fred and George. She had also constantly broken the rules when he was a Prefect. Sneaking out to see her friends at all hours, helping test his brothers' inventions, fighting with Slytherins.

 _She_ was going to help with this? Percy felt like laughing.

Audrey had narrowed her eyes. " _Weasley?_ You're helping Muggleborns. This ought to be interesting." Percy puffed out his chest, offended.

 _Percy the prat. Percy the pompous._

Percy swallowed and then sneered at her.

Tonks cleared her throat and Percy jumped slightly. He hadn't realized she had come to the door with him and was standing right behind him. "I assume you two have met?"

"We have," Audrey said evenly, not taking her eyes off Percy. She looked displeased.

 _Well, that makes two of us_ , Percy thought.

Tonks nodded. "Well, watcher, Audrey."

"Audrey," Percy nodded. She nodded back. He stared at her for a second more and then remembered himself. "Sorry. Come in," he stepped out of her way.

As she walked past him, he glanced at her outfit. She was wearing Muggle clothing. Fishnet stockings, a ripped T-shirt, a short black skirt and high-heeled boots.

 _A &P_

"So, basically, we're the grunts," Audrey concluded, taking a sip of her tea.

Tonks chuckled. "No, not really. You two are running the show, actually. Me and King and Mad-Eye are just going to scout places to put safe houses for the theoretical future war and pass information from you to Dumbledore but you and Percy will be the brains as well. You determine who goes where, which safe houses to set up first, what to do next. That kind of thing."

Percy frowned. "I haven't agreed to anything yet. I don't think you're 'theoretical future war' is even going to happen. Dumbledore's an old fool."

"Excuse me," Audrey snapped. "Professor Dumbledore is the best wizard of his time. He is not _an old fool_."

She glared at him.

He glared back.

Tonks sighed.

"You both need to decide if this is something you'll risk doing. Professor Dumbledore was very firm on me telling you of the consequences. If You-Know-Who or his followers were to find out you're helping him, it would mean your deaths."

She paused to let them take this in.

"I'm in."

Percy glanced at Audrey. She looked set. Her lips were pressed in a hard line, her chin up.

Not to be outdone, Percy nodded. "Me, as well." When Audrey and Tonks both glanced at him, surprised, he added, "But that still doesn't mean I believe you about this stupid war."

Audrey grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to Back To You by Twin Forks**

* * *

 _Audrey,_

 _I'm happy to tell you that Mad-Eye and I have found a safe house here in London for you and Percy to stay and for Muggleborns to stay in the future before you have time to move them._

 _(Don't worry about me revealing information in this letter. I've charmed it to burn if the wrong person opens it.)_

 _The house is in a small village called Sky's Beach. It's on Palling Street, number 23. The big grayish blue one. It's very pretty there and you and Percy will have lots of space so hopefully you won't kill each other. And yes, he has to stay there too. He'll have to keep up his apartment for appearances but it will be easier to have you both in one place. You may think about moving your grandmother and brother there too if you wish. Kingsley will be warding your place with a Secret Keeper after you move in. If you two are okay with it, Kingsley will do it. We've agreed he's the best, least likely choice to anyone who wonders._

 _Please feel free to move in. The sooner the better. You and Percy can take care of that. The less people to know you still live in London the better._

 _N. Tonks_

 _A &P_

 _Percy,_

 _I'm happy to tell you that Mad-Eye and I have found a safe house here in London for you and Audrey to stay and for Muggleborns to stay in the future before you have time to move them._

 _(Don't worry about me revealing information in this letter. I've charmed it to burn if the wrong person opens it.)_

 _The house is in a small village called Sky's Beach. It's on Palling Street, number 23. The big grayish blue one. It's very pretty there and you and Audrey will have lots of space so hopefully you won't kill each other. And yes, you have to stay there too. You'll have to keep up your apartment for appearances but it will be easier to have you both in one place. Kingsley will be warding your place with a Secret Keeper after you move in. If you two are okay with it, Kingsley will do it. We've agreed he's the best, least likely choice to anyone who wonders._

 _Please feel free to move in. The sooner the better. You and Audrey can take care of that._

 _N. Tonks_

 _A &P_

Percy sighed. It would appear that God was conspiring against him. At work that day, he had had to go through as many files that his fingers were covered in paper cuts, he'd been _late_ to a meeting with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic because one of the new interns had spilled their coffee on his trousers, he had a killer migraine and now _this._ Tonks wanted him to move in with Audrey Jones.

Audrey bloody Jones. Hooray.

He had finally agreed to help. If not because he believed their crazy conspiracy theories then because he thought he could learn what Dumbledore was up to and report it to Fudge. He would be so pleased when he found proof that Dumbledore was a crook so he could remove him from Hogwarts, he would have to promote Percy further. It was genius.

But still. Audrey Jones.

He sighed. No use crying over spilt milk, his grandmother used to say.

 _A &P_

He Apparated just outside of Sky Beach. It was a small, harmless town. It had a row of beach houses just to the left of the main road that wound the four miles through town. Four miles, most of it empty, sandy places with little summer shacks. The street that held the house he would be moving into, Palling Street, was the biggest street in the whole place, Percy was convinced. Number 23 was slate blue and had big white shutters on the windows. It was two stories high, much shorter than The Burrow, Percy thought before reminding himself that he would have nothing more to do with those people.

What the house lacked in height, it made up for in width. It was fat. There was no other word for it. It looked positively pudgy. It stuck out in odd angles. The roof was too pointy.

Percy pursed his lips. _Great. Just great._

He walked up the path to the front (white) door and knocked, even though he'd been sent a large, brass key. He figured Audrey might already be there.

The door swung open. Audrey stood there, dressed again in Muggle clothes. A shirt he was pretty sure was called tie-dye and jeans with splattered paint down the front and muddy sneakers. She looked no more pleased to see him than he was of her.

"Hello, Weasley."

He forced a smile. "Jones."

She backed out of the doorway and swung her arm in a grand gesture that he took to mean _come on in_. He stepped past her and stopped again.

There, on the opposite side of the small entryway, was a painting. A large, take-up-most-of-the-wall painting. It was painted with squares and circles and triangles and rhododendrons and looked, quite frankly, like a rather large naked woman. He looked at Audrey.

She shook her head. "It was here when I got here."

She picked something up from the small, wooden table next to the door and handed it to him.

Audrey and Percy,

Make yourselves at home! The painting's a welcome gift I saw in a Muggle store. It looks a bit like a dog, doesn't it?

N. Tonks

Percy frowned at the painting again. Calculated. He turned to Audrey and realized with a start she was watching him. He cleared his throat. "That doesn't look like a dog to me," he said.

She shook her head again, a smile pulling up the corners of her mouth. "No. No, me neither."

 **September**

"…and can you pick up some of those jumping frog things, while you're there?" Percy tried not to sigh. A small trip to the market. Right.

"Oh! And some milk, I like the organic stuff and…" As Michael, Audrey's twelve-year-old brother prattled on, Percy glanced at Audrey, who was leaning over a list. She looked up and gave him an apologetic shrug.

"Michael, that's enough. Weasley's got to stop by work as well and he can't be carrying all these groceries," Percy almost smiled. "He'll look ridiculous." Percy scowled.

Living with Michael and Audrey and _"Don't be silly, call me Mira"_ was almost like living with his family. Crowded, messy, infantile. At least they left him alone most of the time.

On his way to the door, he stopped and glanced back at Audrey. "Don't forget. Tomorrow. Noon."

She glared at him. "I'm not going to forget. God, it was once," she muttered.

Tomorrow, they were headed on their way to Canada to set up some safe houses for Muggleborns. It was their first time and he didn't want it to be like last weekend, when they were supposed to go and she forgot. Tonks had assured them it wasn't a problem, they had plenty of time and they could go next week but Percy had still seethed. She wasn't even taking this seriously. Not that he was either. He just hadn't gotten anything on Dumbledore yet.

 _A &P_

"Where in the bloody hell are we?" asked Audrey.

They had just Apparated to Scarborough in Toronto, Ontario and they were surrounded by trees and highway and rocky mountain hills. Percy grimaced. "I think you overshot it."

He glared. "We had to Apparate somewhere Muggles wouldn't see us."

"Can't we just Obliviate the ones who do?"

"Magic can't solve all your problems, Audrey. Besides, it can be dangerous to Obliviate people, especially Muggles. What if we took too many memories? What if they got suspicious?"

"Okay," Audrey interrupted. "Let's skip the lecture, Dad."

They trekked up the hill and into Scarborough and through the streets and across lawns and past countless minivans and cars and trucks for two hours until they reached a small, decrepit looking place. It had graffiti on the side spelling out obscene words and was a faded blue color and had a shrunken, soggy looking roof.

Percy took out the list Tonks had sent. It had various repair spells on it and many privacy and safety spells. Audrey pulled it out of his hands, stared at it for a minute and then ripped it right down the middle. Percy stared, outraged.

She smiled sweetly. "Your half," she handed him the top piece.

After they were done in Toronto, they went to Vancouver, B.C. and then Happy Valley Goose Bay in Labrador.

Even though he hated to admit it, Audrey did know what she was doing. She was good at Charms. She had no trouble with any of the spells on her list. Though they didn't talk much and when they did it was strained or maybe because of that, he learned she wasn't that bad of company.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to Divisionary (Do the Right Thing) by Ages and Ages**

* * *

 **October**

Audrey couldn't leave well enough alone. She didn't understand Percy's reluctance to talk about his family. He lived with her family. He knew that Michael got a cold in mid-September and liked organic milk and Mira like to dance around shirtless in the middle of the living room on Sundays and left her socks on the stairs (all things that drove him crazy).

She didn't know anything about him other than that he had six siblings, none of whom he seemed to speak to and that his twin brothers were extremely funny and had been her friends at Hogwarts. She knew his youngest brother was best friends with the Harry Potter. She knew his mother made knitted sweaters for Christmas.

She knew Percy himself was a control freak. And a neat freak. And a work-obsessed freak.

That was a lot but it was nothing.

It was also frustrating.

At the moment, Percy was bent over the fireplace, attempting to light a fire without magic. Audrey had bet that he couldn't. So far, she was right. "So, Weasley… how's your family?"

Percy stiffened. "I'm sure they're fine," he said crisply. There was nothing like the talk of family to warm him up.

"You're _sure_? Why don't you ask them?"

"Because my family and I aren't on speaking terms currently."

Audrey wasn't sure why, but she was surprised. "Why? They're your _family_."

"My _family_ ," he scoffed. "My father is a fool for believing Harry Potter and he's made the rest of us suffer too."

"I thought you were here for Harry Potter's cause," Audrey said coolly, raising her eyebrows. She'd always been unsuccessful at raising just one.

"I'm here," Percy straightened from the fireplace hurriedly, "because I think, on the slim chance Tonks is right, that'd I'd better be here so you don't screw things up."

Audrey jumped up from the stool she was sitting on. "Well, if I'm such a screw-up then maybe you could do better. You could ask Tonks for a new partner!"

"Maybe I should."

She blew her long hair out of her face, annoyed. "You know what really gets me? That you think you're so much better than everyone else. You're mean and uptight and bossy. You don't even talk to your parents when I would give _anything_ ," her voice cracked, "to be able to talk to mine. And you know what? I bet it's your fault. The reason you don't speak to them. I bet they're the only people who'll love you no matter what and you're making them upset and worried because you're having a tantrum because you didn't get the childhood you think you _deserved_."

Percy stared at her, her ears and face bright, bright red. "You know nothing," he said quietly. She was surprised. She had expected anger, yelling, throwing things and he was just staring through her, not seeing her, in his own world.

He abruptly turned and bent by the fireplace again, rubbing the wood together but now his he beat the pieces of wood against each other hard, his whole body swaying slightly.

"You know what?" he copied her. "I've spent my entire life trying to be noticed. To be _better_." He paused, beating the wood. She wanted to tell him to stop, to just use his bloody wand but she didn't want to interrupt him, afraid he'd stop talking. "I have six siblings and they're all special. Bill's handsome, Charlie's a great Quidditch player, the twins are funny, Ron's brave, Ginny's well… Ginny's a lot of things. She's a girl, for one." He gave a dark sort of chuckle.

"My whole life. Trying to be better. But you know what?" He finally stopped, glanced back at her. She realized she was holding her breath and let it out. _Whoosh._ "I'm not. I'm not better. I'm not anything." His eyes went faraway again and she couldn't help but pity him. Percy Weasley in his dress robes with his shiny black shoes and curly hair, the only thing wild about him.

"I love your hair," she told him softly.

"I hate my hair."

Audrey reached over the counter and plucked Mira's bottle of gin off the counter. She plopped down ungracefully next to Percy and popped the top, taking a sip. Then a gulp.

She held it out to Percy. He stared at it like he didn't know what to do with it.

He grabbed it and chugged half the bottle.

 _A &P_

Audrey sat up, groaning. Her head spiked painfully. "Ugh." She looked around. She was laying half on the couch, half hanging off it. A red threadbare blanket was laying over her and she didn't remember putting it there. Percy must have. The thought made her blush.

She heard pots clicking in the kitchen and groaned again. The sound sounded magnified in her ears. She slid up, stumbling over her own feet. She went to the kitchen, expecting to see Percy but instead Mira stood there, bacon and eggs smell wafting through the air. Audrey felt an abrupt wave of nausea overtake her.

"Morning, darling," Mira trilled.

Audrey shot her a look. "Don't yell, for Heaven's sake, Mira."

Mira rolled her eyes and Audrey grabbed a coffee mug from the counter and grabbed the pot, dumping the remaining liquid into her cup. It only filled halfway. Audrey sighed.

"Where's Percy?" she mumbled.

Mira looked at her as if she knew something she didn't.

"He's at work. It's Monday and it's twelve in the afternoon."

"Oh. Jeez," she glanced at the clock. **12:14**

Audrey hopped up. Her store was supposed to open four hours ago. The grand opening had been just two weeks ago and so far business had been good. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Mira chuckled. "You told me you weren't working today. The walls need to be fixed or something."

Audrey deflated. "Oh," she said again. Right. She wanted to paint the walls today. A little boy had come in on Saturday and managed to rip half the wallpaper off the walls. Audrey had decided that paint was safer.

 _A &P_

Percy bit his lip. The Minister clapped him on the shoulder. "You must be most proud," Fudge said. He offered a last smile and left Percy's small office, which consisted of a desk pushed against the wall and a small, rolling chair and a lamp in the opposite corner.

He grabbed a quill and some parchment.

 ** _Dear Ron,_**

 ** _I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister for Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect._**

 ** _I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the 'Fred and George' route, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility._**

 ** _But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully, you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions._**

 ** _From something the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternisation with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this - no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favourite - but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different - and probably more accurate - view of Potter's behaviour. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the_** **Daily Prophet** ** _tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing_** **-** ** _and see if you can spot yours truly!_**

 ** _Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school, too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality, if you ask me, and many of the people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt._**

 ** _It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter –I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent - but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter's behaviour that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advise you._**

 ** _This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little co-operation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires (although she should find this easier from next week - again, see the_** **Daily Prophet** ** _tomorrow!). I shall say only this - a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well-placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years!_**

 ** _I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticise our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. (If you are writing to Mother at any point, you might tell her that a certain Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore's, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders.) I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people - the Minister really could not be more gracious to me - and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions, either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realise how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes._**

 ** _Please think over what I have said most carefully, particularly the bit about Harry Potter, and congratulations again on becoming prefect._**

 ** _Your brother,_**

 ** _Percy_** **(~JK Rowling)**

Even as he signed the parchment with his characteristic flourish, a heavy, sick feeling was settling itself in his gut. He remembered the skinny, smiling boy who came to visit in the summer. He didn't seem dangerous then. But, well, looks can be deceiving. He thought of Professor Umbridge, who was going to be appointed high inquisitor tomorrow and smiled. She would straighten him out, he was sure.

 _A &P_

Percy clomped through the doorway and flicked his briefcase down on a wooden chair by the door with a thunk.

He heard voices in the kitchen abruptly cut off. "Percy?" Audrey appeared in the doorway and frowned at him. "You're late," she said flatly.

Percy flushed. All his life, Fred and George had made fun of him for being early. He was always early, maybe on time. But _late_? That was something he didn't have much experience with.

He cleared his throat. "I was at work. The Minister needs my assistance with a special project. It's very important," he stood up straighter expecting her to be cowed. To be sorry or embarrassed. She just frowned deeper. He noticed she had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was very snarled on the left side. He imagined she didn't know how to make a hangover potion like he did.

Not that he ever needed it before he met her.

He frowned back and stepped past her into the kitchen and saw Tonks sitting there, sipping something from a giant blue mug. "Coffee," she said by way of explanation. "The Order had been pulling double shifts recently. I'm on my way to my second overnighter."

Percy perked up. The Order was doing something important? If he could figure out what they were up to and tell the Minister… He started to ask what, when Audrey cut him off.

"I'll put on another pot," she smiled at Tonks and Tonks smiled back.

 _A &P_

After Tonks left, Audrey turned to Percy. She was suddenly uncomfortable, on edge.

"So, um," she cleared her throat. "Have a nice day?"

He grimaced. "Lovely."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really."

She was looking at him so earnestly, he found himself spilling the truth of the Minister's words and his letter.

She frowned. He worried she was going to berate him when she started to speak but instead she said, "There's a place I like to go to when I'm upset. Come on."


End file.
